A Wild Heart
by xbluephantomx
Summary: A demon hound, loyal to Ciel, bumps into a strange girl: Annalise. She meets Ciel and falls head to toe for him but the demon hound is confused about his own feelings towards her. But the decision is obvious, a human can't be with a demon hound or CAN it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collab with my friend. She's writing the odd numbers (including this one) and I write the even numbers. Please don't hate it :D**

Chapter 1

Sniff, sniff, sniff. The morning breeze brushed past Roy's coat, untangling it from the loose knots that were buried under the fur. Ah, the fresh smell of morning breeze was always revitalizing. Roy heaved a contented sigh as he sat down to study the front yard. He must be one of the luckiest demon hounds in the world! Here he was, sitting on the front lawn of the Phantomhive household, and not as a stray, but as one of the family! But Roy only trusts and follows one person in that house, and it was Ciel Phantomhive. Thinking about Ciel made his ear itchy, right where Ciel would usually scratch it. The next thing Roy knew was that his leg was up and at his ear, scratching the itchiness away.

_Ah, that felt great_, he thought. He shook his whole body, starting from the nose and following all the way down to his body. He could feel his breakfast wiggling in his belly as he shook. It was because of Ciel he even had breakfast.

Then again, Ciel did at first think of him as a mongrel… Roy started out as a stray, but how he came to be one… He couldn't quite remember. He had smelled food from the kitchen window, his stomach empty and his spirit depressingly low. Ciel scowled at Roy, seeing him only as a pest, and ordered a hound dog that belonged to his butler, Pluto, to chase Roy off. There wasn't enough room for two demon hounds to be living on the same manor. The only thing that stopped Ciel from completely chasing Roy off the property was the sound of the hound's hungry belly, gurgling and moaning for food. It turned out that Ciel wasn't a selfish guy after all, because after he heard the desperate stomach he gave some scraps to the demon hound. Roy then started to return for more scraps, and Ciel never failed to toss some to him. After more and more meetings, the boy's heart softened to the hound, allowing Roy to be a part of the household. Thinking about the past made Roy smile, that toothy dog grin that always brought a smile upon Ciel's own lips.

What was that? Something caught the corner of the demon hound's eye, a brown blur that scurried past his sight. Roy quickly went down, his instincts pulling him to stalker mode. There it was! Right there, nibbling on a piece of nut was a squirrel, big and fat, and looking ever so stupid to Roy. He didn't quite understand where this hatred towards squirrels came from, it was just there, and it made adrenaline pulse through the hound's body.

One paw came forward, then another followed, and they continued to come until he exploded ahead, causing the squirrel to drop the nut and scream, and an ugly high pitch of a scream. It scampered this way, and that way, zig zagging its way out of the yard. Roy continued to follow the squirrel heaving his body forward every time his paws touched the ground. He was there; he was so close to it! Then a deep brown flashed in front of his eyes and he crashed into an unknown figure.

Chibi Ciels danced in circles around his sight, and his head throbbed painfully. The world threatened to tilt dramatically, so he closed his eyes. The wooziness slowly drifted away as he continued to just sit there, and breathe. In and out, in and out. The squirrel's chatter filled the air, forcing Roy's eyes to snap open. He looked up, the squirrel, it seemed to him, was laughing. Laughing very mockingly. A growl came rumbling, and it took a while for Roy to realize it was his own voice that was venting out.

_Oh yeah? Well take this!_ He barked, the sound booming across the area. The squirrel stopped it's laughter for a second, looking down at the dog, but then resumed his chatter. Oh, he had enough. Bark! Bark!

Roy continued to bark at the squirrel up the tree, not noticing the girl walking past him. She had a large black camera glued to her eyes, peeking around through the viewfinder. She obviously didn't see the demon hound… Or notice his barking either, because she stumbled right over the dog, caused Roy to yelp and the squirrel to laugh even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the previous short chapter (don't hate my friend. it's hard to write) and making you wait long. Here's chapter 2, waiting for your eyes to feast upon it! xD**

Chapter 2

Annalise had a camera glued to her face as she snapped away, taking pictures of anything interesting to her. The trees, the birds, the houses, and especially the people. Annalise was creating a scrapbook before she had to move from England to Germany. Her parents' business had been running low and so they decided to create a new life in Germany so Annalise tried to take any pictures she could while she had a few more weeks until she moved. She loved people's reactions and all the beauty in the world, except there was one thing missing from her scrapbook. Someone or thing important and essential that would make it complete but all of the pictures she had taken so far didn't satisfy her enough.

While taking a stroll, along with a box of goods that was to be delivered, she stumbled upon a rich neighborhood filled with large mansions and beautiful yards. She wished to have something like a large mansion and a nice garden but her dad only ran a small chocolate store.

"Oh, a squirrel!" Annalise brought her camera up to take a picture and stepped closer for a cleaner shot. She stubbed her foot on something hard and fell but landed on something soft. It was a large animal with the softest and warmed fur she had ever touched. She looked at the large dog's eyes and stared into them deeply.

"A hound?" she tried saying but it came out as a really soft mutter but the large beast gave her a toothy smile. The dog turned around and faced the girl, towering over her with his small house sized body.

"It's huge!" she wanted to scream but she knew it would only frighten the dog. The hound nuzzled his nose on the her face as Annalise could tell that the dog was starting to like her. It was strange how she could be this friendly with an animal, considering all the other ones that just scamper away, but she smiled and hugged its head.

"Are you lost? Why would you be in the middle of the street?" she questioned the dog, not understanding who could've wanted to own something so big. The hound raised its head up in the sky with his ear twitching and faced the opposite direction Annalise was walking from. Its muscles on its legs tightened as he sprung into a leap and ran away.

"Wait!" she called as she sprinted after him. The split second the dog heard her shout out for him to stop, he skidded to a halt and waited for her to catch up. She was panting by the time Annalise had raced to his side.

"I… Didn't know you can run… That fast," she tried to regain her normal breathing rate and patted the hound. The hound barked once and bit on her shirt. He lifted her up onto her back, signaling for her to ride on him.

"Ride on you? I can't re-," she began but the hound shot forward like a bullet, leaving her to clutch onto his fur as tightly as possible, "Go slower!" Her grip tightened on his fur and he slowed down to a walking speed. It must have pained the dog to pull on his fur too hard.

"Sorry," she apologized and loosened her grip while the dog walked slowly into a forest. She felt almost at ease with something warm radiating underneath her, it felt as if she was floating through a field of cotton.

"I'm moving away soon," she spoke and covered her eyes but she noticed the dog's ears perked up, "The economy is terrible but I love Britain so much. I don't want to move." She was close to choking on her tears when the hound started barking like crazy. She glanced up and saw that the hound had taken her inside someone's property and a small child dressed in brown with shining blue hair was standing near the main entrance.

"There you are, Roy," the small boy stepped towards the hound and petted it as the dog panted heavily; one can tell the hound loved his master's touch.

"What kind of master are you to keep a large dog like this?" Annalise jumped off the dog, apparently named Roy, and smirked at the boy, "Name's Annalise." She held out her hand to shake the boy's but he didn't put out his hand. She thought that he had no manners until he opened his mouth and she waited for an insult to come out of it.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel introduced as Annalise tilted her head until she figured it out it was his name, "This here is Roy. He's a demon hound." Her eyes widened as she processed what Ciel just said.

"A demon hound?" Annalise obviously did not understand the supernatural world and laughed, "Maybe that explains Roy's size." She took a deep breath and remembered the sweet burning earth smell from Roy and a deep chocolate scent from Ciel. Now that she looked at him closer, he was cute, especially with his odd blue hair. He wore a strange eye patch on his right eye, which made him look like an adorable Halloween dresser. It made her heart race just a little bit the more she examined Ciel more.

"Ahem," Ciel cleared his throat as Annalise snapped back into reality again, "As I was saying, thanks for finding Roy but you are trespassing my property." He pointed to where Annalise was standing. She wanted to apologize but then she also remembered that she could get in trouble with Scotland Yard if she doesn't leave as soon as possible. Right at the moment, she recalled that she had a small white box hanging from a strap on her shoulder and she unhooked it and gave it to Ciel.

"Here, accept this as an apology," Annalise smile and jogged backwards out of Ciel's manor.

**Ciel's POV**

Ciel's face was full of shock while he silently admitted he didn't understand most of what happened. _What a weird girl,_ Ciel brushed her aside in his mind and stared down at the box. He opened it slowly; suspicious it might be a bomb. Once again, he was caught off guard by the overwhelming number of chocolate roses. They were bite sized but still beautifully crafted. He wondered if she made them by herself or not but shrugged it off and put one into his mouth. The taste of chocolate burst into his mouth as he felt the taste spread through his mouth. He could tell it was created using the Funtom chocolate but there was something else inside it. Caramel? No, Ciel chuckled and closed the box. He could've smelled it on the girl before and knew everything made sense.

She had added honey to it and it was clear why she smelled so sweet before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Annalise was her name?_ Roy closed his eyes, _That sounded pretty…_ He didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation; he wasn't really concentrating on it. A smooth stroking was set on his ears, making him open his eyes. He looked down to find Ciel, looking thoughtfully at a box of chocolates. It smelled like the girl, with that sweet honey smell to it. Ciel was eating them slowly, but being a small eater, the rest of the box was probably free for taking. Roy whined, making Ciel look up at him.

"Oh, you want some?" he asked, his voice was soft, as if he was in deep thought before. Roy cocked his head to the side, and Ciel smiled, but as Ciel was about to hand the chocolate over his butler came over.

"I would not recommend for you to give the hound chocolate, Bocchan," he advised. His name was Sebastian. He was tall and lean, always wearing a black suit. His hair was long and fell quite messily over his face, but they never seemed to cover those piercing eyes. He also had his own demon hound, but he tamed him using cruel methods… Or at least it seemed cruel to Roy. No demon hound should be punished just because he is being a demon hound. Ciel would never discipline Roy like that. Nonetheless, Roy didn't really like Sebastian; he was all over Ciel sometimes. Hey, Roy was a demon hound, he could take care of Ciel too if Ciel had let him.

"And why not?" Ciel asked, and although he sounded aggravated, Roy knew Ciel when he was mad, and he wasn't angry at all. For some reason, he was soft on Sebastian. This made Roy dislike Sebastian even more now. Why did he get to always be with Ciel?

"Dogs in the human world are not supposed to have chocolate, or else they would get sick. I assume it may be the same for demon hounds… Why is he staring at me like that?" Sebastian muttered.

"Probably because you didn't let him get any of the chocolate," Ciel grumbled, but brought the chocolates back into the box. The smell of the honey in the box reminded Roy of something…

Oh right! Annalise, where did she go? Roy's head circled around, looking for the girl. A high pitched sound was emitted into the air.

"Roy, stop that whining, it's hurting my ears," Ciel complained. Oh, was he whining just now? If he was, he couldn't help it. He wanted to play with Annalise more, she seemed nice, and he felt sad for her. Why? He had forgotten. Maybe it was about something that Annalise was talking about during their walk to Ciel's house.

He already missed Annalise. Raising his head, he barked at the direction that the smell of honey wafted from. Maybe she'll come back if she heard him.

"Stop that racket please!" Ciel almost came to yelling. Ah, Ciel almost yelled at him. Roy closed his mouth, his ears pulled back. Roy didn't like it when Ciel was upset, but he especially didn't like it when Ciel was upset because of him. _Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!_ Ciel placed his hand on the demon hound and stroked it again.

"Sorry for shouting, I didn't mean to. Now stop giving me those puppy eyes, alright?" he said softly. Oh, puppy eyes? What kinds of eyes were those? Roy was sure that he had demon hound eyes. As Ciel continued to stroke him, Roy's eyes started to close. _Ah, that feels nice…_

"Is anything wrong?" a voice inquired, a soft voice that made Roy's tail wag. He opened his eyes, and there was Annalise again! She came back! Why did she come? Roy felt the wind brush past him and realized that he was running towards Annalise. Oh, it doesn't matter. She was here! He brought his head down and licked her face, hearing her shriek excitedly.

"Roy! Stop that!" Ciel said, running over with Sebastian following him like a shadow, "And why are you back?" Ciel's voice was more like surprised and glad, rather than angry or annoyed.

"I heard your demon h- I mean Roy barking, and you were shouting at him. I wanted to see if everything was alright. It sounded like animal abuse," she responded, right before Roy licked her again, "And it seems like he is fine." She laughed, a sound that Roy liked. He touched her with his nose, and then ran away. At first she didn't get what he was trying to do, until he touched her with his nose a second time, and then ran away again.

"Oh, he wants me to play tag with him. Can I just stay for a little while, please?" she begged. Roy barked in agreement. He wanted for her to stay! Ciel crossed his arm for a moment, and it actually looked like he was thinking deeply about it. Annalise's eyes grew big, seeming to emphasize how much she wants to stay. Hey, are those Annalise eyes then? Puppy eyes, Annalise eyes, whatever they are, Roy hoped that they would help convince Ciel to let her stay.

"Alright… You can stay, but only because Roy likes you so much," he exhaled, as if it took a lot of energy from him. Sebastian whispered something into Ciel's ear, but Roy and Annalise were already chasing each other around, laughing and barking (respectively).

Roy would outrun Annalise easily, so to make it easier for her, he would slow down enough so that with a lot of effort, she was able to catch him. There was always a big gust of wind behind Roy, and only when Annalise shouted, "Your tail is whacking me!" did he realize that it was because his tail was wagging so much. After a while, they were completely wiped out, lying in the grass as the sun warmed their faces.

"That was a lot of fun!" Annalise panted, her smile shining as if it reflected the sunlight's own brightness. Roy panted in agreement. Annalise rolled over, bringing her arm to Roy's ears. She scratched them lightly, right where it was just getting itchy. Roy closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down. Annalise was a good scratcher… For some reason, where her fingers touched him, it left a really warm feeling. Warmer than the sun's rays, even warmer than when Ciel scratches him. He wondered why Annalise made him feel like this. His heart thumped loudly, but neither Roy nor Annalise could hear it, because they had already fallen asleep.

Ciel stared at them as they slept, whispering, "And your chocolates were amazing…"

_Roy looked around, he was in a forest with tall looming trees. Sunlight calmly pierced the leaves, but the floor is mostly shaded from any beams of light. Sniff, sniff… Oh, what was that smell? Roy sniffed some more, and found the smell to be honey. Sweet honey. He started to follow the smell of honey, and it leads him to a… Squirrel? The squirrel laughed, but the laugh was not normal squirrel chatter, it was the sound of a young girl. He barked at the squirrel, and it just laughed some more. That sound, he liked that sound…_

"Um, Annalise… It's kinda late now…" a voice murmured. Oh, that's Ciel's voice. Roy opened his eyes and looked up, finding Ciel looking awkwardly at Annalise. He poked her, whispering again, "Annalise… Wake up. Please wake up?" Roy stood up and shook himself, some tuffs of fur floating off his coat. Placing his paws on the ground and pulling back, he stretched, yawning as he did so. Naps were always good for the demon hound's soul.

"Young Master, I can drive her home. We'll just take one of the carriages," Sebastian suggested. _Hm? Home? Roy's ears perked up. Annalise is going home already?_

"Stop your whining Roy, she has to go home now. We can't let her stay, her guardians are probably worried," Ciel explained. Roy sat, _he was whining?_ He didn't want her to leave, but if Annalise has to go home, then Roy will just wait for her. He knows she will come back. Of course she'll come back.

Roy kept this mind of thinking while he watched the two, master and butler, carry the sleeping Annalise away in the carriage. But as they rode away, he couldn't help but to have this painful feeling in his chest. He shook himself. Was he ill? He can't be sick! If he gets sick, he won't be able to play with Annalise anymore. He lied down and sighed, hoping Annalise would come back very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The soft sound of hooves lightly stomping on the ground, created a relaxing melody when Annalise stirred in her dreams. The smell of sweet pecans filled her nose, reminding her neighbor's nut store. She blinked open her eyes and realized she wasn't laying down. Her eyes searched left and right for any hint that might tell her where she was as her eyes caught something peculiar.

"Are you awake now?" Ciel's voice was warm in her ears and she nodded slowly, "We're almost at your house." Annalise wondered how Ciel knew where she lived but her head was light. She almost blushed, thinking how she slept on Ciel's shoulder but she shook her head to make the memory dissipate.

"Why is your hair blue?" Annalise asked the first question that popped in her head. She wanted to hit herself on the carriage's door for being an idiot and asking the question. She was expecting Ciel to be angry at her but he laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's okay to ask me questions," Ciel calmed himself and gave a small smile, "I don't exactly know. My father had the same colour hair as I do. Madam Red, my aunt, had red hair. Red as Spider Lilies." Ciel recalled his memories as his smile dropped into a frown. Annalise knew she had touched a suffocating memory.

"What about Sebastian? He's a bit… strange. I'd say he's too close to you for a butler," Annalise gave her opinion but Ciel merely smiled. It was as if Ciel knew everything and was mocking Annalise for being so innocent.

"There's nothing about him. He's my butler so he stays close to me." Ciel looked out the window but heard a small gasp from Annalise. Her eyes widened as she took in the information.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a… homosexual," she felt disgusted with herself when she had almost fallen in love with him.

"What?" Ciel stood up in the coach but his top hat smashed into the roof, he hurt his head, "No, when did I ever say I was a homosexual?" He took off his hat and rubbed his head. Annalise sighed with relief and knew better than to assume anything. She reached over Ciel's head and patted it down.

"Okay then, Mister Phantomhive," she gave him a teasing smile when the coach halted to a stop. Sebastian hopped down from the driver's seat and opened the door to Annalise's house. Annalise took Sebastian's hand and hopped out of the carriage and walked inside her store. Her house was built on top of her small chocolate business, but there were boxes all over the store since she was moving.

"Master," Sebastian bowed and held his hand out for Ciel to step out of the carriage. Ciel walked inside after Annalise and examined what was inside. There were a lot of samples of chocolates, all of them in cute shapes and sizes. It smelled sweet and Ciel could feel a warm air flow from the kitchen.

"Mother, I'm home," Annalise shouted and waved. Her mother peeked through the door frame and noticed Annalise had brought a friend over.

"Annalise! Where have you been?" she cleaned her hand on her apron and stared at Ciel and Sebastian, who stood out like a sore thumb, "And who's this?" Annalise smiled and hugged her mom after a long day away from her house.

"This is Ciel and Sebastian," Annalise introduced them but got the greatest idea ever, "Mother, can Ciel stay to watch me make chocolates?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her mother.

"If they can stay, then sure," Annalise's mother smiled back and walked up the stairs to her room. Annalise turned to look at Ciel and saw him sigh.

"Sebastian, change my schedule," Ciel directed Sebastian and offered his arm for Annalise to hold. She lead Ciel to the kitchen and Ciel realized that there were barely anything in the room. Limited amount of tools hung on the wall but the island and the countertops were empty.

"Want to request anything?" Annalise asked while tying an apron behind her but her fingers slipped. Ciel crossed the room and helped her, even though he could barely button his own shirt, his ribbon was perfect.

"No, anything is fine," Ciel wasn't picky when it came to sweets, but then he chuckled, "Though I have yet to taste any sweets made better than Sebastian." Annalise smirked, taking on the challenge.

"Bring it on," she opened four overhead cabinets and pulled out bottles after bottles of what seemed like chocolate and sugar. Ciel couldn't exactly watch what Annalise had did but before he had time to process all the steps Annalise did, she had finished making half of her dessert.

Sebastian had made hundreds of treats and snacks for Ciel, but he was never interested in how Sebastian made it. It was too flashy for Ciel but there was something with Annalise. She was smooth and graceful with every move she made. She had passion for making the sweets, unlike Sebastian, making it on an order. She was mixing a thick brown liquid when she looked up at Ciel.

"Could you give me a hand by passing six glass cups from that cabinet," Annalise pointed with her head, not stopping her mixing. Ciel took out six glass cups, as she requested, shaped like plant pots, and set them on the table. He still didn't know what she was making but it was exciting. She poured the liquid into the cups and set her bowl into sink. It clinked when it hit against the metal sink, but Annalise had already moved onto heating up the stove with a small pot on top of it. She ripped open a bag of candy wafers and poured some into it. She didn't have time to measure so she just went along with her instincts. It melted quickly due to the high temperatures and Ciel watched as she poured in a clear substance.

"I hope you have a bad sweet tooth because this is corn syrup," she smiled goofily as Ciel looked away from her. _How did she know_, Ciel almost blushed but then nodded shyly. Annalise poured the mixture onto a pan on top of a gigantic bowl of ice cold water.

"Just wait a while," she was about to lick the candy off her fingers but Ciel licked it for her.

"It is very sweet," he commented while rolling up his sleeves, "Let me help you." He found a cloth and started scrubbing the utensils. Annalise giggled and rolled her sleeves as well. They washed the dishes. Ciel looked serious until he splashed some water on Annalise.

"Hey!" she shouted and flicked her fingers to spray droplets of water on Ciel. They flung water at each other and laughed with a light atmosphere.

"That was unfair!" Ciel laughed and and sprayed water all over Annalise. They were having the time of their lives when Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Are we here to play?" his deep voice broke Annalise and Ciel's moment as he crossed over to see what they were doing. Ciel got up and took out his handkerchief to dab himself dry. Annalise scowled at Sebastian and got back to making her sweets. She took the half cooled off hardened candy and broke off a small piece of it. She was molding it into leaves and stems. Ciel observed with caution as he saw Annalise piece them together. Then she took out a device that seemed like a paintbrush. Annalise attached a small bottle of green powder and brought the paintbrush to her mouth.

"Are you eating that green thing?" Ciel inquired, not knowing what it was. Annalise shook her head but she couldn't talk with the paintbrush in her mouth. She gently blew on it and green paint spat out gently onto the candy she molded. She interchanged between a dark green and light green and she painted the candy. It had intricate designs on it and it looked like the real thing.

"It's called an airbrush. I just sprayed on food paint," Annalise breathed in deeply after painting all six small plants, "Now for the finishing touches." Ciel caught Annalise sweating and wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Careful not to overwork yourself," Ciel curled up the corners of his lips into a small smile and left Annalise alone to finish her work. She took a bunch of dried chocolate from a jar and crushed some in her hands. She sprinkled it on top of the dark liquid inside the cup and stuck the tiny candy plant in the middle. She looked around the room for a miniature popsicle stick. Ciel and Sebastian could smell the faint of honey soaked in the popsicle stick as she stuck it in on the side. Her final product looked like a potted plant with the dried candy looking like dirt and the candy art as a leaf.

"I call it the Plant Pudding," Annalise handed one to Ciel and Sebastian. She waited for Ciel's tasting skills and she watched Ciel's eat it. She was hoping it was too sweet for him.

"This is," Sebastian stared at the popsicle stick with shock in his eyes. It made Annalise anxious about what they would think of her masterpiece.

"This is delicious. I love how the taste tingles in my mouth and how the honey on the stick brought out the taste," Ciel took a bite of the candy art Annalise so beautifully crafted and he looked as if he was full of bliss, "I think she beats you, Sebastian." Sebastian put down his cup and bowed at her.

"I will accept my defeat since you did brew up a sweet my master loves so much," Sebastian winked at Annalise but she took it in a different way. As she shivered from Sebastian's wink, she put the rest of the cups in a box.

"Here, you can take the rest home for your servants," Annalise grinned brightly and handed Sebastian the box.

"We must depart now. Please excuse us," Sebastian spoke politely. Ciel picked up Annalise's hand and kissed the back of it as a good-bye gesture.

"I never laughed this much since I was very young. Until next time," Ciel left the room as Annalise's face turned a dark red. Why was she blushing? She put a hand on her cheek and guided Ciel out of the kitchen. When they left the room, they found Annalise's mom managing the store.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Lawright," Ciel put on his top hat and looked back before closing the door, "I had a wonderful time here. Please do welcome me if I ever come back, our best regards from the Phantomhive." Ciel exited and got on his carriage again. Mrs Lawright dropped her pen and quickly ran into the kitchen. Annalise heard footsteps on the stairs and snapped her head at the sound.

"Annalise! They were the Phantomhives!" her mother shook her shoulders and Annalise was confused. She fixed her hair again and cleaned up her tools.

"What about it? I already knew that," oblivious to everything, Annalise continued to put back her cooking gear.

"The little boy is the owner of Funtom company!" her mother shouted again but Annalise still doesn't get what she meant, "He's rich! Maybe you can get some money out of them! We're the poor middle class and desperate about money. That way, your father can be cured by getting the correct surgery." Mrs Lawright's eyes shone with greed as Annalise brushed away her mother's arm.

"I'm not going to do something so horrible. It's his money and he can do whatever he wants with it. I'm not going to ask him for money." Annalise was busy thinking about what to make for Roy the next time they met.

"Do you want to see your father suffer more?" her mother fell to the floor with tears in her eyes, "Please. I don't want to live in a shabby place like this anymore!" Annalise dropped all her daydreams and got on her knees.

"Please mo-," Annalise began but her mother grasped on her arms tightly.

"You can marry into the family!" her mother was franticly suggesting anything that appeared in her mind. Annalise already knew it was impossible. Marrying into a rich family is what every girl dreams of.

"He probably already has a fiancée," Annalise tried to stray her away from her mother's greedy thoughts. She didn't want to see her father suffer from his illness nor does she want to ask for Ciel's help in their financial situation.

"How would you know that?" her mother got up with anger filling her eyes. She was frustrated how her lovely daughter would dare speak up to her and not follow her mother's orders.

"He's a nobleman. Don't they have arranged marriage since they were born?" she thought of an excuse and what she heard from the gossips of the outside world. Her mother sighed and walked up the stairs.

"I don't see any hope for our family to stay together," Mrs Lawright's voice turned cold and harsh. Annalise turned her face away with shame. What could she have done to satisfy both sides?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The stars twinkled around Roy, smiling and laughing as they shined brightly. Roy barked, causing them to giggle even louder. They all shouted, "Play with us!" Roy happily tried to play with them, but whenever he came up close to them, they would disappear into the depths of the blue environment. _Why? Why do they disappear?_ Roy ran desperately around now, the stars all fading away, slowly, one by one. One voice, the sound of harmony, rang through the void and caused Roy to stop. That voice, that voice… Roy found himself sprinting towards that voice, the sound raising his spirits, but for what reason was unknown. "A hound?"_ _"It's huge!"_ _"Oh, he wants me to play tag with him. Can I just stay for a little while, please?_ _"That was a lot of fun!"_

_ Over and over again, these phrases echoed around the demon dog, but no matter how fast he ran, the voices never sounded closer. Actually, they seem to be fading away. _Wait! Wait! Don't go!_ He barked, but the voice was just a whisper now. The last word was, "Hound…"_

_The Sun is such a lonely star. Whenever he comes out to see his friends, they all disappear._

Roy woke up to find that he was trembling, his panting quick and heavy. He looked around frantically. He was alone, and for some reason, that detail frightened him. A sonance rippled at the back of Roy's throat, as he prepared to howl. He aimed his face up towards the sky, placed his ears flat on his head, cupped his mouth into an "o" shape, and…

A hand grabbed Roy's muzzle and made Roy make a gurgling moan inside his mouth. Looking up, he found Sebastian with his acute eyes, staring at him with the most unpleasant frown he had ever seen.

"Good thing I caught him before he started to howl. Howling dogs are terrible, making howling demon hounds even more injurious," Sebastian's voice was as smooth as silk as he commented, but there was a pinch of distaste in his tone as well. Roy couldn't bark at him because his mouth was still clamped shut by the demon's hand (how could he be stronger than a demon hound?), so Roy glared at him instead. He glared so hard that his eyes hurt after a while. Sebastian was good at this though, he simply stared back, with his equally matched bitter eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Ciel inquired, staring at Sebastian and Roy staring at each other. Roy couldn't bite Sebastian because Sebastian was clamping down his mouth shut, but Roy could still growl. A muffled growl was sent towards Sebastian, but he only held up an eyebrow, as if saying, "Is that all you got?"

"Let him go, you might be hurting him," Ciel ordered, his voice wavering. Roy knew what this meant, he was dazed again. Ciel must be thinking about something that's distracting. Once the grip on his muzzle loosened, Roy gave a happy bark, and jumped towards Ciel, making the boy fall onto his back. Roy found his tongue full of blue hair as he licked Ciel's face over and over again. He had never missed someone so much!

"Alright, alright!" the boy laughed, "That's enough!" Roy felt something weird, and then a cloud of smoke poofed around him. Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes as Roy looked around, the surroundings seeming bigger after he shrunk.

"Oh just great… Give Roy some clothes," Ciel instructed, pushing Sebastian's hand away, but his eyes never went near Roy. He walked into the house, Sebastian following him.

"I'll prepare a bath," Sebastian suggested. Roy ran in as well. This was normal; sometimes he turned into something that resembles a human. For some reason he couldn't talk, but he didn't mind, barking was more fun anyway. There was a white blur and the next thing Roy knew Pluto had greeted Sebastian like he always did, leaping onto him and licking him on the face. Sebastian kept his cold and hard facial expression, almost ignoring the fact that there was a demon hound that was clinging onto him. Ciel was already at the bathroom door, Sebastian peeling Pluto off so that he could enter as well. When Sebastian finally got the other demon hound off, Roy zoomed up the stairs, through the hallways, and right past Sebastian into the bathroom. Sebastian walked in afterwards and turned the knob to the bathtub.

"I'll get rid of him…" he said, reaching out for Roy. Roy just growled and ran into the bathtub, splashing water all over the place. He still wasn't wearing any clothing, the warm water running smoothly over his skin. Oh, he liked that. Roy placed his whole face and head under the faucet, splashing water all over.

"No, it's fine, just for today," Ciel said. He seemed tired and sleepy. Well, it was late after all. Ciel picked a yellow colored jar and slipped into the tub. Roy continued to let the water pour over his face as Sebastian poured in the power from the jar, it smelled sweet… It was… Honey! The smell of honey filled the bathroom as Sebastian started to scrub Ciel clean. He turned the faucet off, making only drops of warm water leak onto Roy's face. Roy didn't mind, the tub was filled anyway. The smell made him sleepy too. Ciel's face was red from the heat of the water, eyes closed while Sebastian massaged some shampoo onto his hair. Roy yawned, his mouth opening wide as he did so. This made him inhale so much of the honey smell that he tasted it, nice and sweet. _Mmm_, Roy wondered what Annalise tasted like, would it be the taste of honey, or chocolate, or both? Sebastian filled a small dish with water and dumped it all over Ciel, causing all the soap and bubbles to wash off of him. Ciel's eyes opened, and he got out of the water, looking very refreshed and relaxed. Sebastian covered a towel over him to dry him, so Roy also got out and dried himself, by shaking all of the water off.

_Oh, that was strange._ Ciel didn't yell at him for getting water all over the place. He usually would, either that or if he was in a good mood, he would laugh and splash some water back. Roy stared at Ciel, trying to get something from him, but he only got the same distant look that Ciel had since he came back from Annalise's house. A towel fell over Roy as well, and after yelping he found that he was being scrubbed very vigorously, not gently like with Ciel. He growled at Sebastian as he dried him, he was already dry after shaking!

After Roy was dried so that his body was red - did he have to dry that roughly? - Sebastian clothed Ciel, draping his night clothes on. Roy didn't have much to do, so he found a mirror and made faces at it. He panted, smiled, frowned, and even tried to look angry, but that just looked weird. Human emotions just scrunched up their faces, and their features were just so tiny too.

Roy thought, _What a pretty human I could be._ He stared at his dark brown hair; it was always short and ruffled, sticking out at random places. His eyes were yellow, and were probably the most noticeable part of his face. When Roy stuck his tongue at it, sharp pointed teeth followed. Well, pointed teeth were probably in fashion in this time anyway. Even that detestable Sebastian had pointy teeth. Just then, Sebastian pulled a shirt on top of Roy, and with much struggle he pulled Roy's arms through the long sleeves.

Sebastian somehow got Roy into his own night clothes, but not without a fight. Roy stuck his tongue at him, but Sebastian responded with a glare, like he always did. He's so old and boring. Roy moved uncomfortably in the clothes, he didn't like how it was constantly touching his skin.

Ciel yawned, and entered his room. Roy knew that Sebastian would lock him out of the room after he went in. So again, Roy zipped past Sebastian and entered the room, going under the covers . He snuggled close to Ciel. It was nice and warm under the sheets, and Ciel provided extra warmth. Ciel was exhausted though, and didn't stir even after Roy leaped into the bed. Roy's eyes slowly closed, his breathing slowing down. The last thing he saw was Sebastian, blowing out the candles. The last thing he smelled was the smell of honey lingering on Roy and Ciel. The last thing he heard was Sebastian, in his low, dark voice, "Good night, my lord."

"Young Master, someone came to see you," Sebastian said. Roy opened his eyes, the light making him squint. Ciel moaned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. Roy barked, hoping to help Ciel get out of bed.

"Stop your barking, Roy. Who is it anyway?" Ciel complained, his eyes still shut tight.

"Annalise," Sebastian replied, and it seemed like he was smirking a little. Ciel's eyes shot opened. He sat up straight; being the most alert Roy has ever seen him be during the mornings.

"Here? Now? Why at this time?" Ciel demanded. He jumped out of bed and commanded, "Hurry it up!" Sebastian fully obliged while dressing Ciel and responded, "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's waiting downstairs right now." Ciel's face wasn't in a dazed look anymore, they were very serious. He wasn't half asleep like he usually was when Sebastian had to dress him. Ciel was obediently sticking his arms through his shirt, making the usual chore of dressing Ciel up a lot easier.

Wait a minute, Annalise was downstairs, right now! Roy bounded towards the door, jumping through it causing it to break open. He could hear a faint, "Now I'm going to have to repair that…" from Sebastian, but Roy didn't really concentrate on that. Annalise was here! He was about to run down the stairs when his feet caught onto each other. _Curse these human limbs_! Roy was thrown forward, making him tumble headfirst down the stairs.

_Ouch, that hurt_… Roy heard a giggle and looked up, it was Annalise! He panted and leaped onto her, licking her face.

"Wait… Wait… Who are you?" she shouted, confused. Roy stopped, falling backwards to sit down. She didn't remember him? But, she just saw him yesterday…

"That's Roy," Ciel said, walking down the stairs. He was dressed in a blue long jacket over a button downed black shirt, black shorts, and knee high socks and boots. He walked down in a swift motion, one reason why Roy likes Ciel. Ciel was always high and mighty, the commanding type. Sebastian trailed behind Ciel, stepping lightly behind him, keeping the swift pace that Ciel had.

"Roy? But Roy is a demon hound, and this is a human right?" Annalise asked, studying Roy. The thought of Annalise's eyes observing him unnerved Roy. He wanted to wag his tail to show Annalise that he was Roy, but Roy didn't have a tail right now, so he just gave a toothy grin.

"Demon hounds can also take a human form," Ciel replied, as matter of factly. Annalise just nodded her head, slowly, but then surely, as she examined his toothy grin.

"May I ask why you are here at this time?" Ciel inquired, his eyes questioning, the deep orb seeming to look into your soul. Roy liked Ciel's eyes; they were actually a color that he could see. Blue, like the sky. Annalise looked at her hands, seeming troubled. Roy licked her hands, to reassure her that everything is alright. They were salty, sweaty hands meant that Annalise was nervous. Why would she be nervous though?

"I just wanted to see Roy," she said softly. Oh, she wanted to see me? Roy whined, _I missed you too!_ But he couldn't help but to smell the sour odor of fear. Was Annalise lying? No, she wouldn't do that, Roy thought. He jumped up and started to lick Annalise's face again, hearing her shrieks made him happy, as if this felt right. Annalise being here that is.

"Alright, go see Finny, Roy needs his morning walk anyway," he said with a wave of his hand. Roy looked at Annalise, hoping that she would agree, but her face was frowning. She just nod her head, in a poignant and lonely way. Why was Annalise acting like this? Roy rubbed his head against her hands, but before he could do so a puff of smoke poofed around him and everything looked smaller. Roy had turned back to his demon hound self. Ciel just walked away, not even looking back at Annalise.

Roy couldn't piece everything together very well, but it seems as though Ciel was grumpy, and it was making Annalise sad. If that was the case, then all Roy had to do was make Ciel feel better right? Roy bounded over to Ciel, surprising both Ciel and Annalise. Roy reached down with his muzzle and rubbed Ciel's head. Ciel usually liked that.

"Roy, stop that!" Ciel shouted, but he was feeling better. Roy knew from the tone of voice, instead of a grumpy shout, Ciel was almost to the point of giggling. He then picked Ciel up using his teeth, grabbing the neck part of his jacket. Roy looked over to Annalise and smiled, even though it was hard to do so with a struggling Ciel in his mouth.

"Put me down, wait!" Ciel ordered, as Roy trotted back to where Annalise was. Roy put Ciel down right in front of Annalise, sitting down with his head held high. Annalise feels better now right? It seems so, because she was laughing the whole time Roy had Ciel in his mouth.

"I think he wants both of us to play with him," she said, still stifling a chuckle. She also sniffed the air, putting her small nose close to Ciel. It made Roy want to sniff Ciel too, so he did.

"Is that, honey I smell?" she asked, her eyes shone accusingly. Roy took the last whiff before bringing his head up, _Yes, that is the smell of honey._ Annalise's sense of smell must be pretty good then. Ciel's face turned slightly pink. Ciel is embarrassed? Roy tried putting those two words in a sentence in his mind, but failed to do so. _Ciel would never be embarrassed, right?_

"Yes, I had a jar of an herbal honey powder in which I put into my bath. Is there any problem with that?" he asked, but the pinkness didn't go away. Annalise smiled, her own face getting a little pink too. Roy liked that, it made her face look pretty. Roy ran towards the door to the garden, barking back at the pink Ciel and Annalise. Annalise started running, laughing, and Roy's chest made a thump when she laughed. _No, I can't be sick, not right before we play!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, I used Chapter 57-58 of Kuroshitsuji manga. Go Elizabeth! (Only because of her skills)**

Chapter 6

"Wee!" Finny played tag along with the two demon hounds that are now included in the Phantomhive family. Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée, was here at the picnic Ciel had set up. She was chatting with Ciel about not being able to meet him more often. The Phantomhive servants were joyfully playing with one another with excitement smacked on their faces. The only problem was Annalise; she didn't fit in quite well with the picture. Her black hair shone in the sun, she wasn't quite familiar with everyone yet, and she was shy and quiet. It made her miserable how she stood out in the crowd.

"You can come sit here," Sebastian flattened out a small square on the blanket, signaling Annalise to sit with Ciel and Elizabeth. She noticed Sebastian and Ciel were a bit distracted from whatever they were doing but she nodded her head slowly, and took her place, silent from the engaged couple's conversation. It boggled her mind about what her mother drove in her head in the morning. She needed to ask Ciel for money, but she couldn't do it. Her conscience wouldn't let her. She tried to occupy herself with a fork on the picnic cloth but it wasn't fun to play with a fork.

Roy came running over to Annalise and touched her with his nose. She giggled at the familiar warmth from Roy and smiled.

"Roy keeps looking at you," Finny jogged over to Roy and hugged him, "Oh, I really liked your Plant Pudding." Finny gave Annalise a childish grin and thanked her. She fished through her mind for his name and the memory popped up.

"Finny, right?" Annalise was reminded by Finny's name. It sounded so similar to her sister's but her sister left the family on her seventh birthday. She never saw her since. There was also something about today that was peculiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Finny quickly nodded his blonde head with red hairclips and rejoined the other servants. Roy sat down with Annalise with a calm composure as he stared into her eyes. She tried to hide her nervousness and took a deep breath. Annalise had trouble gathering her confidence to ask Ciel for money, but she needed to or else her mother would punish her. She was just about to close her eyes and rest on the grass with Roy when a loud burst resonated in the air.

She looked up and saw everyone with pointy party hats and streamers floating in the air. Surprise was written over Annalise's face and it made everyone laugh.

"Surprise! Ciel told me a lot about you and I decided to throw you this party!" Elizabeth joyfully shouted and clapped her hands together. Roy barked out with happiness but Annalise was still confused about what the party was for.

"Party? For wh-," she began but Bard pulled her up from the ground and spun her around. Mey-rin threw small rainbow streamers on Annalise and laughed at the dizzy Annalise. Bard handed Annalise to Finny, who spun her in circles harder. Annalise's eyes were spinning in circles and she felt uneasy. He let go of her hands and watched her trip. Fortunately, Roy was nearby and caught her before Annalise fell to the floor. Roy licked her face and panted as Annalise tried to stand up again. His tailed wagged from side to side, hopping in a circular motion around Annalise.

"Wait. I'm so confused!" Annalise giggled, sounding a bit happy yet frustrated. Ciel tugged on her short sundress, telling her to sit down. He brought out a green and brown cake from the picnic basket. He set it on the cloth as Annalise read what was on the cake.

"It's made with green tea and chocolate. Sebastian taught me some basic skills and I made it. I hope you'll eat it," Ciel's face flushed a bright pink as he handed her a knife. As she examined the cake, she realized it was a green sponge cake drizzled with hardened chocolate. There were assorted fruits stuck in the chocolate on the top, covered with powdered sugar. She could see Ciel's attempt to make a chocolate spiral but she giggled.

"Of course I would eat it!" she smiled, making Ciel's heart thump loudly in his chest. As Annalise brought down the knife to cut the cake, everyone shouted in her ears.

"Happy Birt-," they began but a sudden explosion blew out of nowhere. Dark grey smoke was emitted from the source of the bomb and entrapped everyone in it. Annalise coughed and her eyes watered as she tried to find everyone else.

"Annalise!" Ciel called out from her left but a shady looking guy appeared in front of her. She ripped the side of her dress, revealing her thighs, allowing better maneuver. As the mysterious guy closed the large gap between them, she grabbed his arm and lightly poked a pressure point near the elbow. A scream rang through the air and she felt his arm slouch. Right at the moment, she flipped the guy over her shoulder and slammed him onto the grass. The guy landed with a loud thump as Annalise ended in a graceful position. One arm was in front of her and another behind her as she put weight on her back foot. Annalise was glad her sister had taught her a few fighting moves before she left the family.

Annalise heard a shriek next to her as she snapped her head at the direction. A flash of blonde hair emerged from the dark smoke. Annalise coughed and made her way to help the person and realized it was Elizabeth. Two guys where grabbing on her arms when Annalise arrived. She knocked her elbow on a muscular man's chin, making him lose his balance. She took his neck and gave it a quick snap and watched him fall to the ground. Annalise turned back to the second person, giving him a nice roundhouse kick in the face. Elizabeth brushed herself clean and stood up.

"Thanks for helping me," Elizabeth's voice was harsh as she took out two fencing swords from underneath her heavy dress, "We can watch each other's backs." Annalise's eyes widened as she took in the fact Elizabeth could defend herself.

"Where'd you have room to hide those? Wouldn't it be uncomfortable?" Annalise joked and kept her back against Elizabeth's back. She heard gun shots soar through the air and fire through the heavy, mucky smoke. _How was it possible to have fire? A flame thrower? But from where?_ Annalise's head was flooded with questions but she snapped out of it once she felt Elizabeth's muscles flinch. She looked ahead and saw five more bandits closing in on both sides.

_I must hurry and save Ciel,_ both Annalise and Elizabeth declared in their minds and started battling. The smoke was a huge disadvantage, making Annalise's head hurt and her vision shaky but she shook her head. Annalise dodged a pathetic punch by swooping down and ducking it. She knocked the person off balance by swiping his feet, causing him to grunt in pain. Then, she jumped onto the guy's chest, using it as a boost to get in the air. As she took another hop, using the man, she pushed another pressure point on the odd man's shoulder blade. He dropped to his knees while Annalise kicked the back of his head. Being in the air, and thanks to the guy's chest again, made Annalise felt better about hurting these people.

She craned her head around to spot Elizabeth defending herself. Elizabeth was trying hard to put some space between her and her opponents but she was having a difficult time.

"Hard to kill a person?" Annalise questioned as she ran over to Elizabeth. Annalise hooked her arms with Elizabeth and threw Elizabeth on her back. Elizabeth kicked the strange man square in the face and jumped off of Annalise. In a swift motion, she took her sword and stabbed the guy's heart. Annalise saw how Elizabeth was overridden with anger and determination that she killed the man.

"No, it's not," Elizabeth's reply was as cold as ice. It was as if something had taken over her and made it possible for Elizabeth to kill a man heartlessly.

"Not bad," Annalise commented while sending a strong kick to a person sneaking up on her. Elizabeth wiped the blood from her sword on the grass and followed Annalise.

"You're not half as bad, either," Elizabeth retorted, "Where'd you learn all of that?" Annalise was a bit sidetracked but she still managed to answer Elizabeth when she stopped to catch her breath.

"Medical books," Annalise wiped her sweat away with the back of her hand. A bullet zoomed past her, skimming her by a millimeter. Her cheek sliced open as a small droplet of blood trickled out. The second she was fazed by the distraction, a hand with a small white cloth slipped in front of her and covered her mouth. She struggled free but the arms around her were too tough for her small build. She heard Elizabeth scream for her but she was also trapped. Annalise's vision blurred and her head ached as she inhaled the toxin soaked in the cloth. The last thing she saw was a deformed image of Roy sprinting her way.

**Ciel's POV**

Ciel coughed in the smoke and tried to dodge all the attacks from the intruders. Sebastian was picking the guys off Ciel easily but he couldn't protect everyone at the same time. Ciel saw fire blazing up all over the place and gun shots rang. He knew the demon hounds and his servants were fighting but there was something on his mind: he wanted to save Annalise.

The smoke was finally thinning after a few minutes and he could finally examine the place. Dead and injured bodies lay on the ground with his tired army. Roy was howling and barking at the same time for an apparent reason, but Ciel was not worried. Instead, he was angery. Elizabeth and Annalise were missing from the garden. His temper rose as he glared at Sebastian.

Ciel slapped Sebastian on his left cheek and shouted at his butler, "Why didn't you save Annalise?" His face turned red as Sebastian formed an explanation. Sebastian bent down and fixed Ciel's attire.

"Your life is my first priority," Sebastian retied Ciel's black ribbon. Ciel's fists coiled into hard fists with fury.

"You knew they were coming. You know that Annalise and Elizabeth are important to me," Ciel turned his around, not wanting to see Sebastian's face. He could feel chills on his back from Sebastian's glare.

"Important? The Master I serve only has revenge listed as his important subject," Sebastian replied angrily. Roy scampered over to Ciel and whined. He could tell Roy wanted to see Annalise badly but he didn't know where to start looking. An idea popped in his head as he held Roy's face close to his.

"Sniff her out," Ciel commanded Roy. The hound tilted his head up into the sky and sniffed. He closed his eyes as he tracked Annalise's scent. His nose twitched in search for her and his ears erect, ready to listen for her voice. A sweet scent of chocolate was everywhere, thanks to the cake, but there was a distinct honey smell. Roy woofed towards the west where the sea ports stood. Ciel patted Roy as an award and hopped onto his back. He felt the warm fur on his face and hugged it tighter to his body.

"Everyone stay here in case they come back. Sebastian," Ciel ordered with a cruel tone, "Stay here. I'll call for you if my life is in danger." Ciel lightly tapped Roy's side and felt the demon hound shoot forward. It felt like he was riding on air with Roy underneath him. The hound's muscles contracted, pushing them from the ground, and they flew up in the air. Ciel's heart raced thinking about Annalise, but he ignored the feelings, thinking it wasn't the right time to think about it. _Why is someone precious always disappearing_, he pondered, _And why can't I ever save them?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a side note, does anyone know which town Ciel lives in? I know he has a small house in London, but where does he live?**

Chapter 7

Lost, Roy felt lost when the raid ended. He tried so hard, so dreadfully hard, to save Annalise. Gone, gone was she with her laugh and happiness. She was with them not even an hour ago, and she has left him. Roy had never suffered a feeling so dead and miserable in his life. His heart pained him, making him even more distressed. This sickness was killing him bit by bit. It was as if Annalise was the only anecdote, because only with her does his heart flutter excitedly rather than in pain as so.

A very irritable high pitched sound flew through the air, making Roy even more anxious. Then he realised it was coming from his when Ciel shouted to stay quiet. Hearing Ciel's voice made Roy perk his ears up. Ciel usually sounded irritated, but his tone was also full of something unfamiliar to Roy's ears, the tone of desperateness. Roy took another whiff, still smelling the faint scent of sweet honey lingering in the air. He smelled it off of himself and Ciel from the bath the other night, but there was also a mix of chocolate that distinctly belonged to none other than Annalise. Even with the scent nice and fresh, Roy couldn't help but to stick to only a quick trot. There were too many smells that distracted him.

There was a fishy smell around him, as small town boys and girls held their mother's hands to aid in carrying fresh fish for dinner. Roy never liked to eat fish though; it just had this peculiar taste that he never enjoyed. And those bones, he nearly died on one of those. No, Roy didn't like fish at all.

Salt, fishy, and even the smell of sweaty men filled Roy's nose, but only Annalise's was significant to him. The drive to find her was commanding, making every other scent unimportant. Well, they were of course. This journey was solely to find Annalise!

Roy couldn't help but to think that he had forgotten something, until Ciel started to mumble to himself. Roy's ears listened carefully, but he was still trotting along as fast as he could to sniff everything out. Where could that girl be?

"That Sebastian. 'Your life is my first priority'," he mimicked with a low voice that was unmistakably supposed to be Sebastian's, "And what about my priorities? Don't they matter?" Roy didn't like Sebastian either, and happily blamed him for Annalise's capture, but Roy still knew that he was guilty. He remembered those eyes, the ones that belonged to Annalise as their gazed locked onto each other before she was taken away.

"Why? Why did they take them?" Ciel murmured, putting his head down on the soft fur that puffed around Roy's neck. Them? Annalise were two people? Roy didn't count very well, but he knows well enough that Annalise was one person. Who was the other person then? The faint recognition of blonde curly hair flickered into his head, and then faded away. No matter, Annalise was probably more important anyway.

The smell was getting noticeably stronger, and with that he quickened his pace. Sniffing the ground, the boxes, and even ─ to their distaste ─ the anglers that worked around the ports. Everywhere, Annalise's scent lingered.

"Roy, hurry. Please," Ciel said, rubbing Roy right behind the ears roughly. Roy knew he had to hurry, knew he had to find Annalise. His trot started into a full run, the smell of Annalise even stronger before. His nose twitched into the air. Where? Where did they put her? Ciel's hands clutched onto Roy's fur to hold on, causing slight pain to Roy, but Roy didn't feel it. He only felt the crazy beating of his heart, as he found out where Annalise was hidden.

A shack: musty, and a nasty brown colour, was all Roy could see now. This was it! He brought his head down, and braced for the impact, he could hear Ciel scream, "Halt! Roy, I said wait!" But Roy could not listen, his paws were working on their own. He didn't think, only did. He could only hope that bursting through the doors would be enough…

**Scene Change**

The smell of rotten fish filled her nose, a smell she was definitely not familiar with. Elizabeth's eyes opened, and to her disgust a man was grinning at her, his yellow teeth being revealed from underneath his lips. Elizabeth's face pinched together, in obvious revulsion. Not only that but she was on the dirty floor with her arms and legs tied together.

"Get away you filthy man!" she screamed, not because she was scared by him, but merely because she had an aversion of his demeanor. There were other men around him, who simply frowned, but they also caused Elizabeth to shudder. These men were revolting, with their faces full of dirt and their clothes in rags. Elizabeth knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want already? If you must know, Ciel is going to come here with his butler and they will rip you to shreds!" She wished that she could rip them to shreds now, if it wasn't for her hands being tied to her back and her swords being held by the shorter one of the men. He was gleefully swinging them about, quite dangerously actually. If Elizabeth was not hoping to get them back, she at least hoped that he would trip and impale himself with them.

There was a moan beside her and she found Annalise awakening. She felt a small flutter of happiness that someone sanitary was with her when she realised something with sadness. The poor girl was captured, on her birthday! Elizabeth hoped to help her feel better by talking to her, so she did so.

" Annalise! We'll be alright! I just know it, Ciel and Sebastian will-," at the word "will" a rough ─ and dirty, Elizabeth noticed with horror ─ hand descended upon her mouth and secured a dirty cloth tightly around her head. Elizabeth tried to scream, but it was all muffled and she could barely breathe. She choked miserably on the gagger, and the taste made her want to vomit. How dare they do this to someone like her? She lifted her eyes to glare at them, but they had all turned their attention to Annalise.

Annalise's eyes were opened now, and she looked powerlessly towards Elizabeth, distressed that her comrade had to endure such pitiful care. Elizabeth looked empathetically back, knowing that Annalise meant well and that she couldn't help even if she had tried.

"You," the short man pointed the sword at Annalise, apparently done with his antics, "You know where the rich boy's money is?"

Annalise shook her head, and boldly replied, "No, I do not. Now release us." The man just laughed a gross wheezing kind of laugh that made Elizabeth want to retch.

"We're not letting you go. Not until you tell us about that boy's money," another man scoffed roughly, taking over for the still laughing short man. His eyes were stern and intimidating. Annalise did not say another word. She just looked away, as if she had other things to do. This angered another man, who walked over and pulled Annalise's hair upwards, causing her to yelp in pain. Elizabeth lunged towards them, forgetting that she was tied up, only to find herself fall back to the grimy floor with her face. She glanced up to see Annalise struggling to ease the pain. Elizabeth couldn't do anything but watch the poor girl be tormented.

"You speak, we let you go!" the man yelled harshly. Annalise still wouldn't say anything, and the man was about to jerk even harder when he paused to listen to something.

"You hear that?" the short man was saying, his hand with the swords pointed towards the double doors that were closed off with a lock. Elizabeth couldn't hear much on the floor, until she realised that there was a commotion outside.

There was a scuffling of feet, and a sound of heavy panting. The sounds got closer and closer and Elizabeth even thought that she heard Ciel cry, "Halt! Roy, I said wait!" Then there came a crash, and a burst of light entered the shack, making dust billow up from who knows where. Standing at the wall of light was a huge brown demon hound, and sitting on his back was her lovely Ciel.

**Roy's POV**

Roy sneezed, the dust tickling his nose and aggravating it to no end. They really let this place go. Then he realised that he needed to get into battle mode when one man swung fancy looking swords towards him. He barked and leapt away, the sword only grazing his fur. Roy felt a small weight lift off him as Ciel jumped off, landing neatly onto the ground in a circle of men. Roy knew that all these men were bad guys by how Ciel was fighting them, flinging his tiny fists at them. Roy can fight too! He jumped, simply crushing whoever he stepped upon, and slashing with his teeth at the men he didn't step on.

This was kind of fun! Taking down enemies, Roy could do it for a living! He noticed Ciel struggling with a big man that merely picked his up by his shirt. Roy's anger flared, raging into a furry whirlwind that crashed into the man, slicing meat and crunching bones with his mouth. No one touches Roy's master that way! He continued to crush and kept an eye on Ciel's back, when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. One man was pulling Annalise's hair, talking gruffly towards her. Annalise was in obvious pain. This made Roy madder than ever, even madder than the time that Ciel was picked up by that man. His paws flew under him as he dashed over to the man, growling as viciously as ever. He grabbed the man's whole upper body in his mouth, and the male released Annalise with surprise.

The taste of blood grew even stronger as Roy chewed the man into mush. How dare he touch Annalise like that! How dare he! Roy spat out the red lump and turned around, seeing Annalise's eyes shine happily, yet a bit loathing the idea of the dead man. Annalise was joyful now, and it was all because Roy saved her! Roy sniffed her to see if she was alright, and finding the ropes he chewed her free. His heart felt like it was going to thump right out of his chest! He had never felt so happy, licking Annalise. But his happiness was his own demise, because right after he started to lick Annalise she screamed. Something sharp had cut into his side, the pain agonizingly flaming. His vision flickered as he looked to his side, the short man with the swords laughing magnetically, one sword dripping with Roy's blood. Roy gave one lick to Annalise, before he collapsed, a warm pool forming around his body…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fear crept around the room, laughing at everyone.

Annalise's stomach turned and twisted as she heard a loud thud on the floor. She hurried to Roy's side and pressed her hand on the wound. _Put pressure on it_, Annalise remembered from reading all the medical books. She ripped the remaining cloth from her dress and tried to wrap it around Roy. Panic flickered in her eyes as she shouted to Roy.

"Roy! Stay conscious! I'm here!" Annalise pushed her hand harder on Roy's midriff. She could see her hands shake and lose feeling but she pinched her arm to feel the pain. This had to be a dream. Annalise's breath quicken and her hands sweated.

"You dare hurt Roy," Ciel's aura grew darker as he growled at the short man. His fists were trembling with anger as he clenched his teeth together. He snapped his head up at the short man and furrowed his eyebrows. The short man chuckled as he glanced to look at Roy.

"That mutt?" the man dropped the swords and Annalise heard the high pitched clank on the ground. Elizabeth immediately snatched it from the floor and held it to her sides. Ciel had freed Elizabeth first, which annoyed Annalise a tad bit but it wasn't the time to be sad. Ciel kept walking closer to the man, cornering him. Unfortunately, for the man, he was trapped in the corner and cowered away. The room was small but it was an advantage for Ciel to entrap his enemy.

"Please, spare me!" he raised his hands to cover his face in shame. Annalise was right next to Ciel and the short guy and she watched what Ciel would do. _Would Ciel really spare him?_ Annalise bit her lip and scrutinised.

"Then spare my friends!" Ciel drew his pistol from underneath his coat. He shoved it up the short man's forehead. Luckily for him, Ciel was the same height as the man. Ciel chuckled and had a distorted expression on his face as he pulled the trigger. A small squeal came from Elizabeth's mouth as she looked away. Annalise couldn't help it but be medmerized by Ciel. Blood from the man splattered on Annalise's cheek but she didn't flinch. Ciel had a frightening demeanor as he looked like a psychopath who loved killing. The atmosphere was pitch black and it stirred Annalise's heart. She was scared of Ciel. Her whole body shook with fear as Ciel wiped the nozzle of his gun with the guy's shirt. It almost looked like… he was a demon.

"Are you okay?" Ciel knelt down next to Annalise. Words wouldn't come out of her lips to reassure Ciel. It shocked her so much, what had Ciel become? Ciel was like a demon with a single desire; to captivate his prey, nurture it, and consume it.

Ciel cleaned the blood spots on Annalise's cheek and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry for what happened… Happy Birthday." Tears trickled down Annalise's cheek, she was silently crying for being scared, despite it was her birthday. Annalise's body felt limp but it instantly regained energy when she was remembered Roy, bleeding on the ground.

"Roy!" she shook the hound's body and heard a small whimper. It calmed her heart when she knew that Roy was still awake. She reexamined the stab wound but widened her eyes. She was sure it was a fatal attack but his wound was slowly healing. She unwrapped the bandage from Roy and found new baby skin forming already.

"They don't die unless shot in the head," Ciel explained and got up. He helped Elizabeth outside, stepping over all the dead bodies. Roy's head lifted up and he jumped up. The hound barked and Annalise and panted heavily. She giggled and held onto his neck. Roy licked away her tears and rubbed his nose on Annalise. She was happy that she still had someone to make her joyful when her heart was about to shatter.

Annalise climbed up Roy's body and felt all his fur brush against her bare skin. He barked, trying to say "Happy Birthday" to Annalise. She grabbed on tightly to his coat and felt his muscles tighten. He shot into the air, running past Ciel and Elizabeth. She didn't care about Ciel right now, instead, she was angry at him. Wasn't he supposed to save her first and not Elizabeth? He's also walking with her. Annalise shook her head and hugged Roy tighter. She could feel his heart pulse through like a strong native drum. It made her nerves settle down as she took a deep breath and realised he smelled like honey.

**Roy's POV**

The moment Roy and Annalise reached the mansion's premises, Annalise hopped off of Roy. He stopped in his tracks and tilted his head, not understanding why Annalise didn't want to be in with him. It was fun inside the Phantomhive estate, why wouldn't she like it?

"It's okay. I'll go home for now," Annalise patted Roy's head and walked away. Roy didn't want her to leave and bit her dress.

"Roy!" she tried freeing herself but she was being dragged by Roy, "Fine. I'll stay for a while." Roy set her in Ciel's backyard. It was quiet around the mansion without Ciel here. Roy laid on the ground and whined. She gave him a small smiled and sat on the ground, leaning on Roy's strong body. She noticed the wound from before had fully healed and his brown fur had already grown out. Annalise thought she'll never understand what happened but the blocked the thought away.

"Do you know what love feels like?" Annalise inquired Roy. He shook his head rapidly and Annalise had a sad smile on her face.

"I get this fuzzy feeling inside. It's like I can't stand being away from that person. I think it's when you have so much fun with the person and you want to be with them forever," Annalise tried to put her feelings into words but it came out strangely. _Hey! I felt that before! But now I can't remember with who,_ Roy thought, frustrated with himself. He wanted to tell Annalise that he felt it before but he couldn't talk. Roy just remembered he didn't get Annalise any presents for her birthday. An idea popped in his head as he got up. He slowly pushed Annalise to a nearby table and chair. He was glad Ciel had some backyard furniture. Roy ran away, deep into the forest, collecting roses. He grabbed the stems inside his mouth and ripped them off the ground. The thorns prickled the inside of Roy's mouth but he knew he was going to heal soon because Roy really cares about Annalise. It didn't matter if the roses pierced him. He wanted to make Annalise happy and to show her his feelings. He came back with a bunch of roses and the petals were flowing behind him. He handed them to Annalise, waiting for her reaction.

She smelled it and grinned happily at Roy. He felt his heart lift up and get excited. He went out again, this time to grab fruits. He found an apple tree nearby and picked them off the tree. He tried not to bite down too hard or else it would've broken and he would've eaten the apple, instead of Annalise. He placed the apple, from his mouth, onto the table, hoping it was sweet and not sour. Annalise wiped the dirt off it and bit into the apple.

"It's delicious. Thank you, Roy," she rubbed him behind his ear. Roy's eyes started to close, feeling this new sensation made him joyful. He wanted Annalise to be happy as well and for her to smile. He didn't like the crying Annalise. He jumped on Annalise, knocking her to the grass. She dropped the apple as it rolled away. A puff of white cloud appeared and Roy turned into his human form.

Roy felt a cool breeze on his naked body but he didn't care. His dark brown hair fell in front of his face and he shook his whole body.

"Roy? Put some clothes on please," Annalise was pinned to the floor and embarrassed. Roy noticed a flush of pink colour on Annalise's cheeks and wondered what that meant. It looked cute on her. Roy leaned in closer, putting his face in front of Annalise's. He didn't know what to do anymore, he lost all his common sense when he was with Annalise. Now that he was in his human form, he wanted to try something. Roy's heart was racing like crazy and he thought maybe it was because of _love_. He brought his face even closer and his eyes flutter close. He could feel Annalise's breath on his face. Roy thought it was his instincts that told him he had to put his lips on Annalise. Right before they touched, someone cleared his throat.

Annalise and Roy snapped their head sideways to see Ciel standing in front of them with his magnificent walking stick. He titled his head up but glared down at his demon hound and Annalise. There was a frown on Ciel's face and Roy pondered why Ciel would be angry.

"I didn't know you were so intimate," Ciel had added a tone of harshness to his words. He walked away and back into the mansion with disgust, leaving Roy to whimper. Annalise struggled under Roy's grasp and he let go of her. She got up and was about to chase after Ciel, Roy grabbed onto her dress. He put on the same look that Ciel had called puppy eyes and could feel his imaginary tail go down. Annalise smiled at Roy and whispered softly to him.

"The person I want to be with forever is Ciel. I have to go after him. He's the one I love," Annalise gave a small apologetic kiss on his hair and ran away, "Ciel!" Roy heard it echo through his ears as he tried to understand what love meant. Did he love Annalise? He was sure of it. Roy didn't want Annalise to leave him. He wanted to be with her forever. For the first time since he was born to now, he had never felt his heart ache and shatter into a million pieces from watching the one he love run away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Big wet globs of droplets fell down to the earth, the salty tears tumbling down the demon hound's cheeks. Roy didn't like them on his face and tried to lick them away, but his tongue could not stop the overflowing tears from coming. He had seen others cry before, like Finny when he laughed too hard while he was having fun, and Annalise when she was in pain, but never before had Roy felt a sensation like crying from pain before.

He did not like it, not a bit. He wished that the tears would stop and closed his eyes tightly, but just the thought of trying to stop them made him even more sorrowful. The crying was dreadful, with his nose running and his face squeezed together, and the unstoppable hiccups made it even more unbearable. He was overall: a mess. He was naked in the backyard, crying his eyes out, with the painful throbbing of his broken heart.

A single word repeated itself in his head, but it spoke for the rest of his thoughts. It was: why? Why did Annalise not love him? Was he not a good boy? Was it because he did something wrong? Why did she love Ciel more, when Roy was the one who saved her from the bad guys? Why could she not love him? The questions just made Roy dizzy from thinking too much.

Something small splattered across Roy's back. He yelped a little, he thought that he was alone. He tossed his head around, but he could not find anyone through his blurry eyes. Then another drop pricked Roy's back. More and more followed until Roy realized that clouds had hidden the sun and had produced rain. The rain made Roy shiver, he was still unclothed.

Roy sneezed once, then twice more, being a miserable, cold, shuddering demon hound. The only thing he could look at was the mansion, the only home he knew. He couldn't help but to hesitate and stare at it, the house of his master. Ciel, there were mixed emotions about that boy. He did not know what to make of Annalise's love towards him. There was sadness, definitely sadness, for the sheer irony of the fact that Roy loved both Annalise and Ciel, but they only return the love that made Roy's heart ache to the other, and not the demon hound. Roy also felt an overwhelming heated feeling of jealousy. He usually only felt it when Ciel gave more attention to Sebastian than to him, but those were only tiny candle lights compared to the flaming inferno that blazed inside of him right now. Didn't he have every right to be angry though? Roy did everything he could to make Annalise happy, but Ciel stole her away from Roy right when Roy realized his true feelings.

Even so… Even so, he could not help but to feel a little pride in Ciel for getting the girl. Nonetheless, Roy still loved Ciel from the bottom of his heart, loved him for saving him and staying with him since the day Ciel heard his hungry moaning belly. These contradicting feelings clashed and wrestled with another, trying to make sense of the moment, but their fight never ended. Instead, it left Roy even more baffled than ever.

Again, Roy looked towards the warm lights of the mansion, the silhouettes of the workers there running back and fourth hurriedly through the hallways. Like how moths are driven towards a light from a candle, Roy crept in closer towards the house. He sniffed the air cautiously, even though he's not so sure why he's so wary of the house all of a sudden. Then he remembered, with the missing of Annalise, and the rescue, and the gifts, and the broken heart. But he was cold, and the house was his only haven from the rain and bitter mood outside.

Eventually he got inside the cozy quarters, a nice fire blazing in the room right next to where he stood. Roy's eyes were red and puffy from the crying, but at least his tears had stopped trickling from his eyes. He couldn't stop the trembling though, even after his nose had stopped running.

"Disgusting. Must I always make you decent for yourself?" a deep voice reverberated through the hall. Roy looked up to see Sebastian, frowning at him like always, but with a hint of… What was that? Pity? In his eyes. Sebastian leaned down to pick the hound up, but Roy wasn't in the mood and shied away, running through the dim passages, only to stop when he heard Annalise.

Her voice was soft and it was only a whisper, but Roy was a demon hound, being able to pick up the slightest of noises. He halted right in front of the door to a room, where he found Annalise on the floor, tiny tears at the corners of her tiny eyes. Roy wanted to lick them away badly, but was cut short when he heard Ciel's voice.

"What do you mean? He was on top of you, naked in the backyard. How else should I have taken it?" he spoke smoothly, but his tone was harsh, in obvious displeasure. He was sitting on a chair, being above Annalise, the one with power. Annalise just sat there, shaking her head quickly.

"No, he jumped on me. Roy has feelings for me, but I don't feel the same for him," she defended sadly, as if she felt bad for the demon hound that fell so foolishly and deeply in love with him. Roy's chest felt another pang of pain as he continued to listen to the girl who broke his heart.

Ciel's face that was previously full of stress relaxed, his features returning to the bored frown that he usually had while doing business around the house. He sighed, "Sorry, I must have been too harsh on you. I didn't mean to make you distressed. I just took things out of hand." He gave a small smile to Annalise and went over to hug her, whispering sorry as he did so.

Annalise's face made Roy look away from the scene. Her face was first full of relief, and then surprise as she hugged Ciel back, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled as well, and the two were in bliss while the demon dog who looked upon them could only feel the icy coldness of loneliness.

Roy could bear it no longer; it felt as though no one cared about him anymore. Annalise cared more about Ciel than him, and Ciel now had Annalise to care about. That was it, those were the only two people he really loved, and right now he was unimportant to the scene. He was unneeded, just an extra addition to the family.

Roy ran through the room, surprising both Annalise and Ciel, his unclothed body zipping through the air. He wanted to escape, he felt trapped in the house now. What was once his home made him feel uneasy, and the simplest way to prevent that feeling was to get out. The only opening Roy saw was the window, as he brought down his head and braced for the impact.

Glass shattered and rained down onto the ground before Roy, the wind rustling through his hair and his skin quivering from the falling sensation that brushed through his body. The feeling only lasted for a few seconds, before a sharp slicing feeling littered his hands and feet as he crunched upon them, yelping slightly as the glass dug into his flesh. He scrambled up and shot towards the thing he felt the most comfortable for now: the forest. The forest was where his wild heart wants to take him, and the forest is where he shall go.

It was very sensible to go there, actually. The forest was full of trees to shade him from the poor weather, and it's also where he liked to take walks in, where he would chase the small wildlife and rest on the soft dirt near the foliage. That was where he would feel safe for the rest of the night.

He could feel his body get heavier, and with a poof of white smoke he had turned back into his old demon hound body. The fur on his body gave him an extra feeling of security. Not only was it warm, but it made his skin less vulnerable. Roy continued to run, he felt his legs hurt and his panting getting heavy, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop; he wanted to leave the house behind, the place where he was unneeded, unwanted maybe even.

Trees whipped past him, and the rain water that seeped past the overgrowth slipped past Roy's fur. Here, Roy felt at ease. He slowed down to a steady trot, as the distance between him and the mansion got larger. He felt safe, yes, but also lonesome. He was not used to this feeling of being alone. There was always someone with him, someone that he enjoyed being with, either it was Ciel, Finny, or Annalise, it was someone. Now he had no one to play with, no one to lick their face, and no one to share love with him.

Roy stopped at a tree to lie down, his eyes drooping. Roy hasn't taken a nap in ages; it was about time he took one. The wind brushed Roy's coat, making soothing strokes to imitate the feeling of being petted. He sighed, but unlike his usual contented sigh, it was one of being tired. As Roy drifted off, he could see a tiny brown figure in front of his nose, chattering softly to him. The warmth of it was reassuring, and Roy's eyes closed afterwards. The squirrel just curled up near his head and slept beside him, as two lonely animals finally reunited.

**Scene Change**

"Well, don't just stand there, go look for him!" Ciel ordered loudly, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the household. Sebastian sighed, as if he was tired. Elizabeth just stared in confusion, not knowing what was happening. Why was her dear Ciel so angry? Was it because of Annalise? She questioned when she saw Annalise trail behind Ciel, who looked as equally as worried as him.

"It's my fault, I mean. He-" she started but Ciel just hushed her by putting his hand on her mouth. Elizabeth just gaped at the scene. She felt a ping of jealousy as she saw Ciel acting carelessly with Annalise. Elizabeth was Ciel's fiancée. Elizabeth! Not Annalise. If anything, Annalise was just a friend. Elizabeth reassured herself that. A very… Close friend it seemed.

"Stop saying that. It's not your fault. Roy just got the wrong idea," Ciel guaranteed, trying to calm Annalise. Annalise nodded her head slowly, but she still seemed anxious. Ciel looked away, and put an arm around her shoulders to try to make her easy. He seemed embarrassed by it, but there was a satisfied look on his face when Annalise stopped trembling. What was that? Time for Elizabeth to step in-

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice sounding worried and surprised, as if she had just saw them. Elizabeth opened her eyes wide, helping her look even more surprised. She watched Ciel's arm closely, and she knew that he would had taken it off quickly in shock. She knew that he would open his mouth, but not say a word until he composed something to actually say to her. And she knew that he would have mumbled back, "When were you there?"

Elizabeth still played, replying, "I just got here and saw Annalise so distressed. What's wrong?" She repeated herself, the question still unanswered. She wanted to show Annalise that even as a close friend, Ciel was off limits for intimate things. Well, there was just a _hint_ of curiosity of what had just occurred. Annalise just turned her head to Sebastian, _ignoring Elizabeth_.

"Please, just try to find him! He's just confused, I know it! I'll look too!" she pleaded. She then picked up the front of her dress to make running easier and dashed out the door, the rain flooding into the foyer. Sebastian bowed to Ciel and swiftly followed her. Ciel was about to leave, but not before Elizabeth had a word with him. She grabbed his shirt, she wasn't done with talking with him yet.

"Lizzy, sorry, but this is important. Roy has gone missing alright?" he notified urgently, his eyes looking towards the door of which Annalise and Sebastian left. This was all because of a dog? That's it? Elizabeth then remembered how much Ciel took a liking to that hound and sighed. Even though he was just a dog, he was Ciel's family. Elizabeth knew that she had to help her loved one, so she said unwillingly, "Oh, I see. Then I might as well help you!" She didn't like the thought of going out in the rain just to look for that demon hound, but she'll do it for her Ciel. Ciel smiled, his eyes shining with gratefulness, and he grabbed her hand and ran out the door, half dragging half leading Elizabeth outside. Elizabeth knew that what she wanted to get out of Ciel was unimportant right now. She could only silently feel happy about her hand being in his as they went on this wild goose chase.

**If you would, please vote in my poll. It's on my profile page. I want to see what you people prefer to see in a story so I could continue to write the next one. Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night passed slowly as Annalise tossed and turned in her small bed. She and Ciel agreed to search for Roy in the morning but she couldn't sleep with anxiety flowing through her body. She hopped out of bed and put on her shoes. Her hands went up to her head as she grabbed her hair in frustration. Everything was falling apart. Roy went missing, her parents need money, she fell in love with an engaged man, and her father is dying. Dying… she never thought of it like that.

Annalise blinked hard and pushed the door open. It creaked when the old wood had pressure on it, but something caught her eye. The light reflecting her black camera shined in her eyes and she was tempted to take it with her. She shook her head and walked away, but sprinted back to snatch her camera. She should at least take some more pictures; she was leaving in two days.

The raven haired girl stepped out into the gloomy environment with a gentle breeze. Annalise tried to remember her way to Ciel's house through the forest, hoping for a chance to bumping into Roy. How much she ached for his warm and comfort yet she let him down. Annalise knew Roy's feelings for her, but the idea of loving a demon hound hadn't crossed her mind. She brought up her camera and snapped a picture of a bare tree and its acute shadows. She wasn't sure if they'd go in her scrapbook but the thought of taking pictures took her mind off her the perilous reality.

Annalise brought down her camera and realised she was lost in the middle of the forest. She bit her lip, nervous and angry because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but an aroma hit her nose. It was a faint smell of earth and burnt wood. Annalise crept closer to the smell and heard a small rustle to her right. As she snapped her head towards the sound, she jumped a little in her skin. Roy, a large brown demon hound, towered over her and the fallen trees. His breathing was calm and relaxed and his eyes closed. She sneakily walked closer to him, trying to not to wake him up. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she was finally excited to find Roy. Suddenly, his ears perked up and his head rose in the air. He turned towards Annalise and looked deep in her eyes.

She saw confusion and loneliness in those large sandy yellow eyes. Annalise couldn't help but noticed the beautiful pale blue and white light casting on his beautiful long fur. She slowly reached out to pet his face but Roy stood up and zoomed down the opposite direction, deeper into the forest, and away from her. His speed was incredibly faster than hers, outrunning her in seconds.

"Wait up!" Annalise called out to the demon hound but it didn't stop for her. In a frantic situation, Annalise stepped on her shoe and tripped herself. She landed on the hard, dirt ground and coughed when the dust kicked up in the air. Her camera skidded to her left, cracking when it collided with a nearby tree trunk. Annalise got up halfway but she had scraped her knee and it wouldn't let her stand up. She pounded her fist at the ground and realised tears were flowing onto her cheeks. She was frustrated with everything to the moment she started crying about it. Annalise wasn't a strong girl, even though she tried so hard to look like it, but everything got on her nerves.

Roy halted at the sound of teardrops falling onto the ground as he walked back to where Annalise laid. She felt his nose rub against her face as she looked up to see Roy with a forgiving look. She hugged his head, holding it close to her, and felt the warmth and comfort from Roy. She was sorry for whatever she had done to cause Roy to feel his pain as she kissed the top of his head. Annalise heard a small whine coming from deep his throat and giggled. She didn't want Roy to be depressed so she put on her best smile.

"Come here, Roy. I'll take a picture with you." Annalise limped over to pick up her camera. Her leg gave out as she slightly fell but Roy caught her this time. She grinned and held up the camera. Annalise opened the cap and captured the picture from the exposure. When she recapped it, Roy tilted his head, questioning Annalise about something. She couldn't quite understand it until she remembered about Ciel. Her heart sank at his name, making her want to cry, but she held her ground this time.

The day was just beginning with the sun high in the air, a beautiful sunrise, and Roy didn't want to waste it. Roy couldn't help but to understand Annalise. He was the wrong one anyway; he should have known Annalise's feelings for Ciel, he should had understood that his feelings were selfish. He put his nose into the air, smelling the breeze that wafted past. There was the light stroking of Annalise's soft fingers along his back which soothed his skin. Oh, that felt nice… His ears perked up to the soft sound of her groaning. Wait, why was Annalise groaning? Did he do something wrong? Roy scrambled to get up and face her, the soft, "Nnnh…" of her voice melting in his ears. She rubbed her head in a circular motion, kind of like what Ciel does when he was stressed out. What's wrong? Roy sniffed her face in concern. She smelt of honey, salt, sadness, and fear. Roy didn't know what to do, but he tried to lick her face to cheer her up. That's what best friends do for each other right? A smile crept over Annalise's face and she giggled a little, her teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"I'm okay Roy. I'm okay…" her voice drifted off as her smile disappeared again. He nudged her with his nose, pushing her forward. Roy needed to know what's wrong with Annalise, or else he wouldn't be able to help. She sighed, and clutched his fur tightly, but it didn't hurt Roy. He didn't mind how she supported herself on him.

"What can I do Roy?" she first whispered with a wavering voice. Her eyes looked sullen and down with the reflection of her gripping hands shining off of them, "My family needs money, or else I'm going to leave. My father might die too and I don't know what to do. I love my family, but I also love you and-," she stuttered, tears pushing their ways past the corner of her eyes, "-Ciel. I don't want to leave you guys!" She declared, stuffing her face into Roy's fur. He felt something soaking his coat wet and thought maybe Annalise was crying. It made Roy want to cry as well; he didn't want her to always be sad but he declared Annalise was strong because she cried silently on his body. Roy closed his eyes while he let Annalise hold onto him. Annalise was leaving, even though she doesn't want to. She shook while she hung on, so Roy put a reassuring head on her shoulder. It okay, Roy's here.

"Is that true?" a boy's voice was heard behind them. Roy picked up his head and his tail wagged automatically to the sound of Ciel's voice. Roy couldn't stay mad at his master; it wasn't Ciel's fault that he was so cool. Ciel was looking seriously at Annalise, staring straight into her eyes, as if searching for the answer to Annalise's happiness. Annalise's head pulled out of the fur, brown tufts of it clumping out into the air as she replied, "Ciel?" Annalise's voice went from a high surprise to a low voice of grief. Her heart raced as she let out a small gasp, she didn't want him to know that she was leaving. She was planning to disappear without him realizing it. "It's okay, I'm fine though. You don't have to worry." Annalise gave him a weak smile as Ciel stared for a little while longer, and then closed his eyes, contemplating on what to do.

"If you want, I can hire you to be my professional photographer," he supposed, opening his eyes to stare at the camera that she held. Annalise stared in those eyes as if they were her saviors, and Roy looked at them too, finding the soft kindness that he remembered that Ciel showed him when he was just a stray. Annalise waved her hands around, broken through that trance that she was in.

"No need! You don't have to! I'll be fine by myself," she disapproved sharply, standing up to Roy's surprise. Ciel just came up to her and smiled warmly, "But I _want _to." Roy stood up and felt the wind rush behind him as he wagged his tail, he wanted Annalise to stay too! Annalise stared at the both of them, and couldn't resist between the two beings that she loved. Maybe leaving wouldn't be so bad if she left knowing that these two loved her.

"Alright, I'll take pictures, but for free," she smiled, and this time was a true smile, Roy knew it.

**Next Day**

Roy awoke peacefully to the sound of the birds chirping their little songs and the light streaming into the room through the window. Completely refreshed and ready for some playing with Annalise, shaking his whole body such that fur clumped off into the room. He was disheartened that Annalise didn't want to stay, but still, she seemed happier than before. If she was happy, then he was happy too! His maw opened wide into a yawn, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. Weird how he cries every time he yawns. Ciel does that too. Thinking of Ciel…

Roy turned his eyes onto the neatly made bed that held no Ciel in its covers. That's very strange, usually Roy was the one to wake up before Ciel, and the one to bark Ciel out of bed (to Sebastian's distaste). Where was Ciel then? Maybe playing with Annalise? Roy scrunched up his nose in jealousy, why did Ciel get to play with Annalise more than him? Roy loved Annalise too! In anger Roy ran out of the room and was faced with Finny and Pluto. It seemed like there was a commotion outside with colorful things floating about and banners streaming above the ground. What was happening? Roy wanted to take a peek and see what the house was up to, but Finny stopped him by opening his arms to squish Roy into a bear hug.

"Don't go yet Roy! There's nothing to see here!" Finny said nervously with a funny looking smile. Roy huffed at him. What did he mean nothing to see? Roy can tell that there is definitely something to see in the outdoors. Pluto agreed with a bark and tackled Roy with a friendly nip to the ear. Roy was tempted to play as well, but just then he heard a voice that he had wanted to hear all morning.

"Um, how many balloons go here again?" she asked with a confused ring to her voice. What was she doing? Roy struggled to get out of Finny and Pluto's grip, but he just flailed about with no effect. _I want to see her!_ He whined. The two barricaders had a understanding shine in their eyes, but no more. Roy growled and whined, hating how they pitied him, hated how he was so confused, and hated how he couldn't see the girl he loved.

Fueled by an extra push of motivation he shook his whole body unexpectedly, throwing off the guard of the two who were pinning him down. Roy took the chance to fly off into the direction of Annalise's voice, not hearing Finny shout out, "Wait Roy! The party is not ready yet!"

Roy's heart pounded in his chest in a flurry of heart beats while he ran desperately towards the one he loved. The wind brushed past his fur swiftly as his paws pelted the ground in a flurry, dirt flying out behind him in clumps that his paws had unconsciously dug up. Annalise turned slightly as if she felt his presence approaching from behind. Her eyes widened as she finally saw the huge demon hound racing towards her with his ears flinging about in a circular motion while he ran.

"Ah, stop Roy!" she shouted, flinching as she readied herself for the impact. Broken from the trancelike state, Roy shook his head, seeing Annalise only a few meters away from him. He dug his paws into the dirt, pieces of soil billowing outwards and falling on top of Annalise's body lightly. He pulled his weight back to stop himself and he slowed down at six metres, four metres, two metres, ten centimetres, and then finally pulling into a full stop at one centimetre away from Annalise's legs, the momentum causing Roy's nose to bump into hers with a squish.

Annalise opened her eyes to find a panting demon hound in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. Roy smiled with his teeth gleaming in the sun. He found her! Roy couldn't resist a big, sloppy kiss with the tongue that he implanted on Annalise's entire cheek.

"Ah, Roy!" she laughed, hugging his huge face with her arms. Roy gave his own hearty laugh with a deep rumble of his throat. He wanted to bark, but he didn't want Annalise to let go. His tail swished wildly behind him in a blurry motion. He couldn't contain his excitement!

"No!" a defeated cry was heard behind them. Annalise and Roy looked over the demon hound's furry shoulders to find a very agitated Ciel, clutching his blue hair with a huge frown on his face.

"Bocchan, frowning will give you wrinkles…" Sebastian said behind him, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Sebastian glared at Roy right in the eyes, and Roy glared back, static seeming to jump in between the ferocious connection. Ciel, meanwhile, was still fuming muttering, "Finny and Pluto, those brats. They completely ruined the surprise." Annalise came over and patted his head lightly with a smile on her face.

"There there, it's not like there was any harm done. Even if we ruined the surprise, Roy will still be able to celebrate the party," she spoke as if she sang it with an optimistic ring to it. Ciel looked up with a small blush coloring his cheeks and patted his hair while he composed himself.

"Yes, you're right indeed. The party will commence," he ordered, Sebastian bowing and broke the stare from Roy. Yes! Roy has won for now! He almost jumped when Annalise stroked his back, not realizing that she was behind him.

"Hey Roy!" she laughed with a huge grin on her face, "Ciel has something to say to you!" Ciel cleared his throat, as if trying to look as manly and professionally as possible. His eyes lowered in embarrassment to what he had to say next, "Hey Roy, you remember that time? When I first let you into the mansion? Well, today is our first anniversary!" He shouted and flung his arms up. Right when he swung his arms, an explosion of confetti and balloons showered before the while backyard, and Roy looked at all of the tiny papers and floating balloons in wonder. Roy then returned his gaze to Ciel, which smiled warmly at him with such kind eyes.

A huge puff of smoke appeared and he had changed into a crying, laughing, and happy pile of mush. Roy ran towards a Ciel (as Ciel looked away and pulled his arms out in defense to what was coming next) and hugged him, rubbing his teary face into Ciel's fancy clothing.

"Roy! Put on some clothes now before we start partying!" Ciel shouted, his face completely beet red in embarrassment. Annalise just laughed and held her belly, completely entertained by the whole scene.

With Sebastian's unwilling help and a struggling demon hound, Roy was fitted into a plain collared white shirt with buttons. His pants were brown plain, or "commoner's clothes" as Ciel would put it. And best of all, he was going commando. Sebastian gave up on putting underwear on him, and as long as those parts aren't showing, it didn't matter right? Roy came out of the house ready to have fun with his tongue lolling out, some spit drooling out of his mouth, and panting heavily, thrilled to begin.

Ciel rubbed his head a little in response to Roy's outfit and demeanor, but gladly accepted him for the party as long as he was happy. Annalise simply smiled, but Roy loved that smile anyway, so he grinned back, a goofy grin with his eyes squeezed tight and his lips pulled up over his teeth. Annalise just laughed back, making Roy's heart flutter in happiness.

The party began with a flourish of colors with flower petals falling in swirls around the mansion's outside. The first part of the party was a breakfast, which Roy gobbled up quickly and hungrily. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day! There were scones, bread which were baked fresh and warm, sweet sugary crumpets, buttery croissants that make you want to lick your fingers after consumption, and earl grey tea, which Roy didn't really like, but drank anyway to help push down the food when he ate too fast. The other guests that Ciel invited to celebrate, Englishmen had nothing else to do, stared, frozen stiff by the sight of the sloppy mess.

Annalise ate slowly, her small mouth moving in tiny circles to chew the food. She ate little as well, only a little bit of everything that the party had to offer. She finished quietly with a drink from the tea, her face squishing together at the taste.

Ciel plopped himself next to her and Roy, separating them. Ciel himself had curry bread, made just for him by Sebastian. He smiled, asking, "Bitter?" Which Annalise responded with a nod and blush. Roy was a little too busy filling his stomach to listen too closely. Annalise looked at the curry bread, the sweet, spicy, and buttery smell of it wafting into her nose making her sigh.

"You want a piece?" Ciel chuckled, seeing Annalise's reaction. At first Annalise shook her head quickly, but then slowly nodded, the warmth spreading to her ears. Ciel used his small fingers to rip off a piece of the curry bread carefully and brought it to Annalise's lips. The two stayed like that for a while, frozen in time. They didn't breath, didn't move, didn't dare break the moment, until Roy came.

Roy had just finished eating with his belly bulging. He was feeling great! His nose caught a scent that Roy recognized, curry bread. Roy liked curry bread a lot, but even Ciel wouldn't give him much to eat, because Sebastian made it "especially" for Ciel. Roy looked to his side to find Ciel holding a nice piece out to Annalise, and they were acting funny at the same time. Why weren't they moving? And they were just so red too! Roy gave Ciel a nudge, wondering if he could have that piece if Annalise didn't want it.

The sudden push made Ciel's arm go forward and squish the curry bread all over Annalise's lips and face. He sat there with wide eyes for a moment Annalise burst out laughing, small chunks of the bread falling off of her face. Roy huffed, guess he wasn't going to get any curry bread today…

Ciel's frown turned into a smile quickly, and he returned the laugh, grabbing a napkin on the way. Annalise shook her head and just licked her lips, saying, "Tasty!" with such enthusiasm, that Ciel's face was crimson.

Everyone else seemed to be done, so Ciel ordered a dance to be held. Everyone started to grab their partners and swing about in a circular motion. Roy didn't mind dancing, he rather liked that dizzy feeling you feel when you spin around too much. He quickly grabbed Annalise before Ciel was able to, and grabbed her hands in his and spun her widely, literally sweeping her off her feet. Annalise laughed and cried in fear at the same time. Tears fell out of the corner of her eyes, whether it's from the spinning, or laughter or panic was not known.

Ciel waited for Annalise to finish dancing with Roy so that he could dance with her too, until Elizabeth swooped in and curled her fingers against his own.

"It's great to know that you found Roy!" she said, gracefully moving to the beat. Ciel's mouth frowned in surprise, he didn't really expect Elizabeth to come, she didn't really care for Roy anyway.

"Yeah," he muttered, dancing while sneaking glances towards Annalise. Then everyone came together and switched off partners to the dancers to their sides. Ciel grabbed Annalise the second the chance came by. They moved about slowly, making their footsteps light and rhythmic. That meant that Roy went to Elizabeth, who he didn't care for as much. Nonetheless, the dance was for swinging about, so Roy continued to swing his each of his partners that he came upon wildly around.

The dance finished with an extravagant ending to a song of which an orchestra played. There was nothing much to do during a party in England but to eat and dance, but Roy wasn't contented yet. He touched Annalise with his nose, and ran away on all fours, barking loudly for her to follow. Of course Annalise would know what it meant by now. She threw her arms forward and cried, "Let's play tag!" Her first target was of course: Ciel. When he realized that she was coming to him, Sebastian appeared before her as if he had just materialized in front of her.

"Even in this silly game, I must protect my Bocchan," he declared halfheartedly with a slight smirk, and with that Annalise had ran into him in something that looked like a hug. Ciel had begun to run away as to not get caught, but he secretly wished that she had tagged him. Sebastian's eyes gleamed as he looked around for his next target. Of course, his hatred towards Roy made the demon hound the objective. He pushed his foot into the ground and propelled himself towards Roy. Roy scrambled to get away, but cried in pain when Sebastian spanked him hard on the bottom. With a wide smirk he said with a sinister voice, "Tag, you're it."

Roy tried to chase Sebastian in anger, but Sebastian was fast, and at the last second he disappeared in front of another guest. Roy crashed into the guest and they both lay on the ground , sprawled out in pain. Roy the remembered that the tag game was still in play and quickly got out of the way in order to not get tagged again. The other guest rubbed their head and then got up with a smile. The guest started to chase everyone else around, and the game continued on like that with everyone pitching in to play. With so many people running about, it took a while until everyone was completely exhausted, sitting down on the chairs around and fanning themselves with their hands (or with the ladies, their fans).

With everyone exhausted and with the day ending soon, it was decided that the party was over. The sun has started to set anyway, casting an orange and pink glow to everything the light touches. Annalise, Roy, and Ciel stood at the front of the mansion, ready to say their farewells. Annalise grinned sullenly, her eyes showing the sadness of leaving England. Roy whined, still in his human form. Ciel looked down with serious eyes.

They all stood there in silence, until Sebastian appeared, finished with clearing the party from the outside. He looked at the children and sighed, "Bocchan, I'm sure Miss Annalise has to go now."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded, "Yeah, I know," he looked up to meet her eyes and held out his hand, "It was nice knowing you." Annalise didn't shake his hand, instead she came in close and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Ciel's face turned a rosy color as she backed away, smiling such a sad smile. Roy knew that Annalise hated to part with Ciel but he growled, jealous for a moment, until Annalise did the same to him. He whined even more and licked her cheek as she pulled away. She smiled, and whispered, "Good bye." A small sigh escaped between her lips as her back faced Roy and everyone else.

And that was it. She left England the day after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's short.**

Chapter 11

**Few Years Later**

To step out into the open environment that she was so familiarized with, Annalise wanted to go back to England. The clean smell that she missed and the green luscious trees that looked exactly as it had before. The birds' chirps and the fresh grass that her fingers ached to touch and grab. All the more, she wanted to hold onto Roy's fur and Ciel's embrace at the same time. Only a few years went by in Germany and she hadn't forgotten any details that were so important to her in London.

While riding a carriage back to her come country, Annalise opened her precious scrapbook of England and took out a picture from her pocket. Gently, she slipped the picture of Roy and herself inside the designated slots for the picture. It was finally completed; the scrapbook had everything she could've put in it to make herself happy. A white box bounced in the seat of the carriage next to her, filled with sweets and chocolates that she prepared for her favorite person and animal. Any longer, Annalise would've jumped out of the carriage and ran to London herself. She wanted to be in the place she belongs the most.

Or so she thought.

Annalise felt a halting stop and almost jerked forwards inside the coach. A whining horse tilted the Dover upwards into the sky, causing it to fall over. She assumed the animal escaped from the reign but wondered why. Quickly, she reached for her sweets and scrapbook and kicked open the door; escaping to the wonderland she imagined. She opened her eyes wide, only to be greeted by something grey and black falling from the sky. It fell on her fingers as she rubbed the material between the tips of her fingers and knew they were ashes. Small red flowing fires topped the roof of the building, giving them dancing celebration hats. The place was deserted. Nothing was left of London except rubble and the newborn snow on the ground.

Annalise dropped the box she was holding and sprinted for the place her heart desired to go to. The snow crunched and stuck onto her old and worn boots, causing her to almost slipping with each step. Her heart beat quickened with each metre as butterflies flew in her stomach. She needed to get to the place full of the ones she loved. But one question ran through her head. _Are they okay_, she thought.

For so much to be happening in a few years… it was nearly impossible. Was it the great fire in London? Did it burn down everything? She snapped towards the right and saw people in mucky coloured rags, covering their faces with fear engulfing them, behind the crumpled buildings. They peeked out at her, the sole girl running down the streets. Annalise's pale white skin, almost the colour of a ghost, blended in into the snow. But blood streamed to her face, giving her a nice pink tone to her cheeks. She needed to find _them_.

When she reached the house of the Phantomhives, she saw absolutely nothing but the foundation of the house. Her breathing speed increased, panicking about where Roy, Ciel or everyone was. She searched around in the back, in the front, but no one was there. Annalise slumped to the cold and icy snow. The dirt snow seeped through her dress that she wore for the special occasion. Her hands ran through the ashes and the snow as she leaned her back against the broken wall. _Dumm weltschmerz_, Annalise muttered in German to herself. Did everything had to fall apart?

Finally, after saving enough money from her new life in Germany, she came back as soon as she could to England but no one was here. Or was there? A sizzling warm feeling traveled to her left arm as she snapped her head to the left. What was it that made her warm? Cautiously, Annalise walked behind the destroyed mansion to find fire bursting out. Roy was breathing fire in every direction possible. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger; his growl was unexpectedly harsh.

Annalise approached him, her hands out to pet him, "Roy?" Her voice shook as Roy turned his head and breathed fire in her direction. "Ah!" she shrieked and felt her hand burn up. At the moment, Roy snapped out of whatever he was doing, knowing that he harmed someone he knew. Annalise's hands were scorched and blistered and she tried to dig her hands into the snow. She winced at the pain and heard a familiar whine from Roy. She smiled at him, reassuring his devastated look in his eyes.

"I'm fine Roy, but where's everyone?" Annalise took her hands out of the mud mixed snow and Roy licked her burnt hands. He crouched and then lay on the ground; telling her to rest on his body. She snuggled in his fur, glad to be warmed in the cold weather. Roy still wouldn't tell her where Ciel and everyone were. Then again, demon hounds couldn't talk.

"Where did Ciel disappear to?" she tried again but Roy only shook his head. The worst case scenario popped in her head and she dug her face in Roy's coat. _No! It can't be… he's not gone!_ Annalise silently cried but wondered why Roy was here and no one else. Why was he breathing fire and looked so angry? So many questions ran through her mind and she couldn't answer them. There was nothing else left for her to do except go back to Germany.

Suddenly, Roy stood up, looking Annalise hard in her eyes. His nose touched Annalise's forehead and he ran off. She was confused as to what happened at first until Roy came back and brushed his muzzle to her head again. With exhilarating speed, Roy ran away along with Annalise tagging behind him. Tears flew out of her eyes as she chased Roy; Annalise didn't know what else to do but to follow him.

Shadowing him, Annalise thought of nothing but Roy as she focused in on his dark chocolate fur and his wagging tail. She reached out for him, almost touching the tip of his tail and hearing his loud pant. The ice cold weather and snow didn't stop Annalise from trying her best to grab him. Her cheeks became rosy, as well as her nose, and her fingers were frozen. Small fogs of smoke emitted from her mouth every time she huffed. Her lungs hurt with the cold air but her mind didn't stray from her goal. Her head only reached up to the top of his leg, so she jumped to tap his body, giving him a firm pat on the back.

"Tag, you're it."

**End**


	12. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Sorry to burst your bubble peoples but I'm canceling this story! I will be uploading another story instead, using _Mission Impossible: Eliminate Sebastian_ and _A Wild Heart_ for a crossover. If you're planning to read the story (it's called Mission Impossible 1.5: Taming a Wild Heart) you better be reading both stories or else you'll be confused. Unless you're okay with being confused, then I don't care.

:D Wuv you guys


End file.
